Calm
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Chichi is feeling tense in the days leading up to the Cell Games. Can Goku calm her down?


**A/N: This is another great story idea from "Charismatic Beauty". The plot is hers while I put the rest together. This takes place in the days after Cell's terrifying announcement of the Cell Games, but before the Games begin.**

It was early in the morning in the Son household; Chichi was busying herself cleaning the mountain of dishes left from the huge breakfast she had prepared for her two ravenous men. Goku was just finishing the last of his 5th and final helping of eggs as Gohan picked at the last of his rice. "Ah, that hit the spot." Goku said in an unusually calm voice. Normally he would make a big deal whenever he finished a meal, leaning back and patting his stomach while sighing much louder than he had today, something was off.

A half-smile crossed Chichi's face as she took note of her husband's unusual lack of flamboyance, but shrugged it off as him just trying to be more polite at the table, as she had told him to be thousands of times. However, her mind quickly returned to the thoughts that had been haunting her ever since Cell had made his big announcement. Goku was going off to fight that monster in just a few days, and worse still, he was going to take Gohan with him. She knew that they were the only hope for the planet, but she still didn't like him slacking off on his studies. "Come to think of it…" Chichi thought.

Turning around to face the breakfast table she looked over at her son who was still playing with his last grains of rice. "Gohan, have you finished all the homework on agriculture that I gave you?" she asked him.

The boy looked up from his game with a rather bored expression on his face. "Yes, Mom I finished all of it." he sighed.

"But did you read the book about The Life Cycle of Grapes?" she retorted. A quizzical look spreading across her features.

Gohan looked up at his mother with a pleading look in his eyes. "But Mom, that book is so boring. I've read so many already." Gohan had, had his nose in the books from the moment he left the hyperbolic time up until the previous morning; he'd had it with studying. All he wanted to do now was sit around and do nothing for once. He had just finished a full year of non-stop training after-all.

Chichi's eyes grew much sterner as her lips formed into an authoritative frown. "Don't you "but" me young man; when I say it's time to do your homework, it's time to do your homework!"

"Aww come on Mom. I jus—"Gohan started, but was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of a new voice in the argument.

"Do as your mother says, son and do your homework." Goku firmly said from across the table.

Both Chichi and Gohan looked over at him in shock, Goku had never argued on the side of studying before.

Goku looked at his son's shocked expression before speaking again. "Well?" his voice was even deeper this time; Gohan hadn't heard his father sound like this in years. The last time he had spoken to him this way was when he was ordering him to escape Namek while he fought Freeza.

"Okay, Dad…" Gohan sighed as he hung his head in defeat and left the table, heading in the direction of his work desk for what were bound to be several of the most boring hours of his life.

After seeing her son leave the room, Chichi turned to her husband, who was now stacking the various bowls and plates from his meal into two orderly stacks. She longed for the days when they were newlyweds. They would lie down in the shade of a blooming cherry blossom tree, he would hold her protectively as she snuggled up against his warmth; Chichi was soon lost in her memories. She must have let her eyes linger on his large form for too long as Goku soon noticed her glossy stare and look over at her. "What's wrong Chii'ch" he used her pet name to comfort her since she seemed a bit on edge.

Coming back to her senses, Chichi pulled her thoughts together. "Nothing, It's just…you've never agreed with me about Gohan's studies." she stated quietly.

Goku looked down at his son's uneaten rice as his face became full of thought. "Well he needs to do something. We've trained enough so now he needs something else to take his mind off the coming battle with Cell" Goku spoke with a serious tone.

His words would be the last thing said for a while as the room fell silent. At hearing the name of the monster that was bound to harm her son, Chichi quickly turned back to the sink, her hands grabbing plate after plate, scrubbing each one clean in the pool of suds as she desperately tried to forget the fight that loomed over their home like a dark cloud.

The couple stayed in silence for a few minutes, the peace being broken only by the clitter clatter of dishes being set out to dry. The saiyan man suddenly stood up from his seat, pushing it back in after himself as Chichi had always told him to do. He calmly walked over to the coach in the adjacent living room and lied down on his back, his head propped up on the armrest as he gazed across the room at his wife.

His eyes traveled up her form, taking in how wonderful she looked in her violet Chinese dress. The morning sun shone in the kitchen window, creating a gentle glow on her dress as the sequins that adorned it glimmered in the sunlight whenever she moved to wash another plate.

Chichi turned around to grab another stack of china from the table when she caught Goku staring at her. He flashed her, his trademark happy go lucky grin as he knew he had been caught red handed.

The young woman gave an uneasy smile back before returning to the task at hand. Goku let the smile fade from his handsome face as she turned away. "You are so beautiful…" he thought to himself. "I don't want you to worry about the fight with Cell. You don't deserve that burden. The only reason I agreed that Gohan should do his homework so that he'd be relaxed…so that you'd be relaxed."

He let his eyes trace back up to his wife's long, dark hair as is softly slid across her thin shoulders as a thought crossed his mind. "Chichi." Goku called to her. "Can you come here for a second?"

"What is it dear?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the dishes she was trying so hard to concentrate on.

"Just come here." he said more firmly, this time it didn't sound as much like a request as it did a demand.

Chichi set down the dishes she had been cleaning and dried her hands on a towel as she left the kitchen. She stood beside her husband, uncertain as to why he had suddenly decided to order her over to him. "Goku?" she started, but before she could even finish her thought, a large arm hooked around her thin waist, pulling the beautiful woman down onto the soft couch, and her hard husband.

His arm still curled around her, Chichi propped herself up on her hands as she lied on her man. "Goku, what is the matter with you today?" she asked, her full dark eyes holding a little worry as Goku stared up at her.

"Just let me hold you…" the saiyan said in a deep and wanting voice. It had been so long since he had just held his wife. She meant the world to him and he hated seeing her as tense as she was now.

Chichi relaxed as she lowered herself onto her husband's muscular chest, letting his strong arms surround her as they basked in each other's company. If she hadn't of known any better, Chichi would have sworn she'd seen cherry blossoms falling around them.

**A/N: I really had fun with this one. Shorter stories are nice because there isn't a lot of pressure to drag it out. One can just let it flow and turn into something beautiful on its own.**


End file.
